


Bad Guy?

by BAD268



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAD268/pseuds/BAD268
Summary: Draco's fiancee hears some absurd rumors about the king-to-be.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Bad Guy?

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Requested: Second entry for @stiles-o-dlyan24’s Celebration of 1k with the prompts, “Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.” And “I’m sorry, what? I keep getting lost in your eyes.” Also my second entry for @im-a-writer-right’s 2k Follower Celebration with the prompt, “You’re my second chance.” This is also my entry for @blisfvll’s 1.5k Celebration with the Royalty AU and prompt, “You’ve changed.”  
> [I used to be a bad guy. Being with you made me change; you’re my second chance.]  
> [You’ve changed, but from what I can tell, it was for the better.]  
> Warnings: None

“Mr. Malfoy, your presence has been requested by the princess in the throne room. She expects you there as soon as possible, sir, ” I overheard one of my maids passing my message along to my fiancé. We needed to plan out the details for the wedding that will happen in a few short months, but recently, some news came to me regarding my husband-to-be, and I want to get to the bottom of it. While I was lost in my thoughts, I did not hear the large doors of the throne room open, nor did I hear the footsteps coming my way. I did not know of Draco’s presence until he wrapped his arms around my waist, causing me to jump in fright.

”Sorry, my queen. What seems to be consuming your thoughts so much?” He questioned as he led the two of us over to the thrones. He sat me down into my chair as he kneeled in front of me.

”I need to know this honestly, Draco. It's something very serious, and I don't know what to think of it-Would you stop spacing out? This is important, ” I pleaded.

”I'm sorry, what? I keep getting lost in your eyes, ” he whispered with a sly smirk across his lips. He reached up to tuck a piece of hair that had fallen out of the intricate bun behind my ear before cupping my jaw in his hand. ”I’m all ears, my darling.”

”It’s just everyone keeps telling me you're the bad guy. I know it sounds absurd, but I cannot ignore what these people have told me. Can you please be honest with me?” I begged, tears welling within my eyes at the thought that the future king, my husband, could have been a horrible person in the past. ”Please, Draco. I need you to be completely truthful.”

He sighed lightly as he moved his hand down from my face, causing my heart to drop until he ran his hands down my arms to grasp my hands firmly in his. He looked up to meet my eyes, tears filling his as well. He took a deep breath before he answered my question. ”I was not the best person before I met you, I will be honest about that. I used to be the bad guy. Then, I met you. You showed a whole new world filled with light, and I have changed so much since meeting you. You, my darling, are my second chance, and I love you, forever and always.”

”You have changed, Draco, ” I sad as a few water droplets fell from the corners of my eyes. He reached up to wipe them away as I continued talking to him. ”From what I have heard from King Harry and Queen Ginny, you were cruel before. Prince Ron and Princess Hermione could hardly believe that you are the same man I am marrying. They told me horrible stories about how you used to steal from the markets; is that true? I also heard of a time where you ran from the kingdom guards.”

”It was, but they only know half of the truth. Yes, I did steal from markets, but it was too help the orphaned children I saw on the outskirts of the kingdom, ” he paused monetarily, taking a deep breath. ”They were so helpless, the oldest of them being only six. They could not get jobs, families, food, or clean clothes. My family was struggling enough with the three of us, but I could not let them suffer. On a few occasions, the guards would chase me around the woods when the would see me hide food in my satchel.”

”You know what, Draco?” I asked, causing him to look up at me. ”You have changed. Now, you and I can help these orphaned children together as King and Queen. You now can legally get them the food and supplies they need without needing you to steal. I would say you have changed for the better.”

”Thank you, my dear. Now, I believe we have some planning to finish up for our wedding, ” he said with a grin across his lips. He stood up, holding a hand out for me. I grasped his hand before standing up and linking my arm with his. He turned to kiss my temple before leading our chambers to outline the reception of our wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work! If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos or a comment. Anything is appreciated. If you desire more content like this, be sure to follow me on Wattpad or Tumblr (both @BAD268). If you have a request you’d like me to write, send it in through a comment or something of the like. I am more likely to see requests sent through Tumblr, but any and all requests are appreciated. Thank you for being a part of my Academy,  
> ~BAD268<3


End file.
